Digital timers or electronic timers with a vocal system to report time in a synthetic voice is a recently-developed product. It can be readily done by making use of the digital signal generated by the timer. To incorporate a conventional timer or a pointer type timer with a vocal reporting system, however, is much more difficult, for the pointers of a timer provide analog signals (positions of the pointers), while the current commercially available voice synthesizing devices are digital devices. A converter is inevitably a must for conversions between those signals.